


You set me on fire

by NaomilyClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarke, Bonfires, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Med Student Clarke, PWP, Sad Lexa, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomilyClexa/pseuds/NaomilyClexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is forced to go to a bonfire with her friends. She expects it to suck. She expects to be a third wheel to her best friends and their dates.</p>
<p>What she doesn't expect is one certain brunette joining them and turning Clarke's world upside down. Literally.</p>
<p>Smut. Smut, and nothing but smut. Semi-public sex. Fluff. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You set me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> So this is my first smut ever, and I'm super nervous! But I feel like because the finale is approaching quick, we all deserve to enjoy some last moments of happiness.

If only Clarke’s friends weren’t so annoying, she wouldn’t be here right now.

She wouldn’t be sitting on the backseat of Octavia’s ancient car, being squashed to death by their bags threatening to fall on her every time Octavia rounds a corner or turns way too harshly for her small vehicle to bear. She wouldn’t be listening to the annoying bickering of Octavia and Raven over who’s going to pick the music (Because ‘driver always has the say in the music’ but Raven is ‘driving shot gun and paying for the gas so of course she has to decide which station they’re going to listen to). Fortunately, as soon as Octavia turned away from the main road and they entered the overgrown path leading to a middle of the forest, the radio died and all they heard was a radio noise. So after many grumpy complaints from Octavia, the girls settled for a cd of their favourite band and they could finally ride in silence.

The road was bumpy, with many holes and branches laying on the ground, and Clarke’s head was hitting the ceiling of the car every time she hopped in the seat, cursing loudly. Each time she earned a laugh from her friends in the front seats.

“Not funny, guys,” she muttered, but it only caused her friend to laugh more. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Glad you decided to come with us, huh?” Raven turned around in the seat to face the blonde. Her dark hair was tied in her usual messy ponytail and she was wearing purple tight top and khaki shorts. Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“ Do I have to remind you that I, in fact, did not decide to come with you, you guys all but forced me out of bed,” she told the girls and they exchanged a look. Octavia almost rode into a huge hole, so she swerved the wheel sharply and all their bags collapsed on Clarke. She exclaimed in pain, covering her head and pressing her body to the door and the window.

“Yeah, but if it weren’t for us, you would spend the whole weekend tugged in your bed, watching shitty movies,” Octavia called after her from behind the wheel. The forest around them became darker, meaning they were nearing their final destination. Clarke sighed.

“That sounds like a dream, actually,” she muttered while trying to put their bags back in place, “Why did you pack so much shit? We’re away only for the weekend, and it seems like you’re preparing for the end of the world.”

“ Clarke, it’s a party,” Raven rolled her eyes at her, not even bothering to help free Clarke from the deathly grasp of the bags, “We have to look hot. Also, Bellamy had some booze hidden in his room, so we stole it,” she shrugged, “He won’t need it, anyways.”

“He’s going to kill you once he finds out,” Clarke addressed Octavia, his younger sister, but the girl just grinned.

“He disagrees of my relationship with Lincoln, I disagree with his stock of alcohol.”

“We’re practically doing him a favour, because if there’s no booze left, he can focus on his studies,” Raven explained their reasoning and Clarke eyed them both.

“Guys. It’s summer.”

“Meaning he has more free time to study!” Octavia exclaimed innocently, hitting her hand against the steering wheel, “And don’t you dare to tell him it was us who stole it. This way, he can still blame Murphy for it,” she told her. Clarke had no problem agreeing with that, because she all but hated Bellamy’s roommate.

“Sure thing. Now, are we there yet?”

 

 

After some more bumping and bouncing in the backseat, Octavia finally hit the brakes and the car stopped on the edge of a clearing. Sighing in relief that they made it out alive (she still didn’t understand why Raven, who was the best freaking driver couldn’t sit behind the wheel, but she suspected it had something to do with the fact that Octavia, who loved driving, brought all the alcohol), Clarke unbuckled herself and after finally managing to finding the handle of the door and opening it, she all but crawled out of the seat, falling down to the ground. Raven walked to her and offered her a hand to get her up.

“Thanks,” she smiled once she was back up on her feet, dusting off her knees, “Where is O?”

“Dude,” Raven gestured over her shoulder. Clarke looked in the direction Raven was pointing at, and saw very excited and very fast Octavia sprinting towards the other end of the clearing, and soon she was throwing herself at a tall, dark skinned man dressed in a simple black shirt. Clarke nodded her head knowingly, looking away as the two lost themselves in each other, making some highly disgusting noises.

“I wonder how much of her we’re going to see,” Clarke said and Raven chuckled.

“You should worry about how much of me you’re going to see, because O promised me some hot friend. Apparently, she’s Lincoln’s cousin or something, and she’s martial arts pro in her free time, meaning she’s ripped.”

“What?” Clarke widened her eyes at her friend, “So you guys are going to spend the weekend with your hot dates and I’m going to be stood up?”

“No, of course not!” Raven shook her head while taking the bags out of the car. Or well, at least the ones that didn’t fall on the ground after Clarke, “I mean,” she avoided Clarke’s eyes, “Lincoln is bringing his other cousin as well, and apparently, the girl is a bit grumpy and cold towards anyone she doesn’t know, but still,” she shrugged, grunting a bit as she managed to lift Octavia’s impossibly heavy bag, “You guys can get drunk together and complain about us having loud sex or something.”

“You are the worst,” Clarke glared at her, “You are seriously the worst fucking-“

“Clarke, Raven!” Octavia called after them, and both girls turned around to find the short girl waving after them crazily from Lincoln’s arms, “Come set up the tents here!”

“Ohh, this is going to be fun,” Clarke breathed out, grabbing their two tents and following Raven who was finally walking towards the couple standing by a car and two other tents.  
“Don’t be a buzzkill, Clarke. As soon as you get drunk, you won’t mind having to sit with some girl who’s bitter about her recent break up-“

“Ohh, someone broke up with her?” Clarke stopped in her steps, “Great. I’m going to spend the weekend with some angry bitch who recently- Heey!” she put a smile on as soon as they were in the earshot of the lovebirds. Octavia was grinning from ear to ear, and Lincoln was smiling at them. It was rare to see Lincoln smile, or so much has Clarke gathered from the few times she met him, and he only smiled when Octavia was around. She envied her a lot, because her relationship with Finn was far from perfect. Hell, he wasn’t even there today.

“Guys, so I know you’ve already met Lincoln,” Octavia said and the tall, impossibly muscular and impossibly gorgeous man nodded his head at them, “And this is his cousin, Anya,” Octavia nodded her head towards one of the tents, and soon after that, tall, tanned woman with impossibly sharp cheekbones and dirty blonde hair appeared from inside the tent. She was hot, there was no doubting that, and her eyes immediately fell to Raven. The girl smirked.

“So you’re Octavia’s friend who can drink Lincoln under the table?” Anya spoke to Raven, and Clarke was fucked, because the two girls seemed to only acknowledge each other’s presence. Raven arched her hip.

“So you’re Lincoln’s annoying friend who can’t handle more than two shots, huh?” Raven challenged her, and Anya’s eyebrows raised.

“We’ll see about that today, Raven.”

“Where’s Lexa?” Octavia asked Anya, and the woman shrugged.

“She went to get some wood for the bonfire. She should be back soon, unless she’s bitching about Costia somewhere.”

“Ohh, that,” Octavia sighed, “Guys, please be nice to her. She might seem harsh at first, but she’s actually not so bad once you meet her,” she begged Clarke and Raven, “She dated Costia for a long time and-“

“And I bet she wouldn’t appreciate you sharing such intimate information with some strangers she has never met,” Anya crossed her arms over her chest, giving a look to Octavia. The brunette girl bowed her head a bit after Anya’s words.

“Yeah… Well, anyways, you can set your tents up next to ours-“

“No thank you,” Raven raised her hands, “I am not sleeping anywhere near you two. Clarke, let’s set our tent up at least a mile away from them,” she grabbed the bag and carried it earshot away from Octavia and Lincoln’s one. Clarke followed her, poking the girl in the shoulder immediately, causing Raven to turn around and face her.

“What?” she asked Clarke, unpacking the tent. 

“So, what do you think about Anya?” Clarke tried to sound uninterested, checking out her nails. No need to cut them, right?

“We’ll see,” she unpacked the tent and started setting it up, kneeling on the ground. Clarke really wished to offer her help or tell her not to kneel like this with her bad leg, but she knew it was pointless talking Raven out of anything, especially if it made her feel less capable of taking care of herself, “She seems interesting. Like a challenge.”

“Right,” Clarke rolled her eyes, and unpacking the booze, she finally got a chance to look around. The clearing was surrounded by tall, green forest of Maryland, and there was a camp fire in the middle of it, with many rocks and logs improvising as seats. The sky above them was slightly cloudy, and huge range rover was standing next to Lincoln and Anya’s tent. Clarke noticed Octavia walking to them, and smiled slightly at her friend.

“Ten bucks on you getting it on with her before midnight,” Octavia joined them, her hoodie crumpled. Raven snickered.

“Please. Twenty bucks on me having her in my tent before the sun settles down.”

“Deal,” Octavia offered her a hand and Raven shook it.

“Deal.”

“Ohh come on!” Clarke stomped her leg on the ground, “Where am I supposed to sleep?” she frowned at her two friends, “You drag me out here and then you decide to leave me out while you make out with your dates?”

“Of course not!” Octavia wrapped her arm around the blonde’s neck, “As soon as we’re done with our scheduled quickie in our tent, and our hot make out session, I’ll join you by the fire and we’ll have lot of fun.”

“Same!” Raven smiled at her, “We won’t ditch you, Clarke. We’re your friends, and we promise this will be a lot of fun, even for you!”

“Even when Finn isn’t here,” Octavia added.

“Especially when Finn isn’t here,” Raven joined, “Come on, enjoy your single night, girl!”

“Easy for you two to say,” she grumbled, “I would if you two were alone here as well.”

“We won’t let you down,” Raven promised her, placing a peck on Clarke’s cheek.

“I hope you won’t,” Clarke smiled back, and then they both heard Lincoln calling after them.

“I guess Lexa came back and she wants to meet you,” Octavia commented, grabbing Clarke and Octavia’s hands and leading them back to the others, “Come on. Maybe she’ll be in a better mood today.”

Something in Octavia’s voice told Clarke that’s probably not going to be the case.

Clarke let Octavia lead her back, and once they approached, Clarke’s mouth almost fell open. Tall, sun-kissed brunette was standing next to Anya, her hands on her hips. She had long, wavy hair falling down her hair, plump lips and toned arms poking out of her dark green top, and her dark shorts were revealing long, firm legs. She was one of the most beautiful girls Clarke has ever seen, and she couldn’t understand how anyone could ever break up with her. And when she finally turned to face them, and Clarke could finally see her strong jawline and huge, green eyes, her heart skipped a beat. The girl eyed them, oblivious, almost bored, flicking her eyes to look at Lincoln expectantly.

“Raven, Clarke, this is Lexa, my cousin and Anya’s younger sister,” he introduced them, “Lexa, that’s Clarke and Raven, Octavia’s best friends.”

The brunette looked them up and down, and her eyes stopped on Clarke, burying into hers. A shiver ran down Clarke’s spine. Something about her intense stare made her feel uneasy, yet on fire. As if electricity shot through her.

“Nice to meet you,” she said flatly, and then turned back to Anya, “Come help me set up my tent.”

The dirty blonde nodded her head at her sister and together, they knelt down and started preparing Lexa’s shelter for the night. Clarke breathed out.

“Well, this is going to be fun,” she noted, ignoring the glare Octavia gave her.

 

 

Later, when the tents were prepared and it became to go dark, all six of them were sitting by the fire, red cups in their hands, roasting marshmallows and some meat Lincoln and Octavia bought. Comfortable conversation was going on between all of them, excluding Lexa who just sat next to Anya silently, hypnotizing her marshmallow. 

“So we all live in a house now, because since Lexa inherited the company and handed it over to Anya until she finishes her studies, we can afford something bigger than our small apartment,” Lincoln told the group about their life a bit after two cups of whatever Octavia and Raven poured into his cup, and honestly, that was the most Clarke has ever heard him say. Anya was nodding, exchanging stares with Raven the whole time, and Lexa was, yet again, silent.

“It’s nice, unless Octavia comes over and we have to go to the second floor not to hear anything,” Anya commented, “But we still do.”

“Not my fault Lincoln is so good-“

“What do you study, Lexa?” Clarke interrupted Octavia quickly before she would hear something she couldn’t unhear. Sure, she heard a fair share of Octavia’s sex stories, but she liked Lincoln so far, and she didn’t want to ruin her image of him because of their detailed description of their sexcapades. Lexa raised her eyes to meet hers and raised her eyebrows.

“Politics,” she said flatly, turning her marshmallow around. Silence followed. Octavia stood up from Lincoln’s lap and poured everyone another round of vodka.

“I know what we should do!” she announced, “Let’s play spin the bottle.”

“ Octavia, we’re not 12 years old kids on a slumber party,” Raven stated, “Let’s play Truth or Dare instead!”

“You’re mental,” Anya told the girl.

“Well I dare you to kiss me, then,” Raven arched her eyebrow. Anya sighed.

“ Childish,” she uttered before getting up from the log and walking over to Raven, bending down and kissing the Hell out of her. Everyone ‘eww-ed’ and turned away while the two girls were getting it on. As soon as they ran out of breath, they smirked at each other.

“I dare you to drink up this whole bottle of vodka,” Anya said to Raven, pointing to one full bottle. Raven shrugged.

“Easy.”

 

 

And that’s how half an hour later, everyone but Clarke and Lexa were wasted. Octavia was laughing at something Lincoln said while he braided her hair, both listening to some song roaring from Lincoln’s phone, and Raven and Anya were making out wildly across from them. The song playing was some crazy dance music and Clarke felt like smashing the phone. Instead, she turned her attention towards her own phone, reading a text from Finn.

Finn  
11:32pm  
Sorry I couldn’t come tonight but Jasper’s party’s cool wish u were there

 

She rolled her eyes and showed her phone inside her pocket. She was getting tired of the boy and his stupid excuses and his stupid texts and his stupid friends and his stupid face-

Lexa suddenly sat down next to her, still full red cup in her hands. 

“You seem upset,” she commented blatantly, taking a sip from her cup. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yeah. My boyfriend is being a shitty boyfriend, as usual,” she said, mimicking Lexa’s actions, “My friends took me here to forget about him and then they completely abandoned me.”

“I understand,” Lexa nodded her head, “Anya has promised me some distraction as well, yet she seems to be lost in your friend’s mouth.”

Suddenly, a load moan could be heard from Raven and both Lexa and Clarke wrinkled their nose.

“ Wanna get out of here?” Clarke proposed, already rising from the log. Lexa followed right after her, pulling a red plaid over her top.

“ With pleasure.”

LEXA’s POV

 

 

Clarke grabbed a bottle of vodka and went after Lexa who lead the way confidently. After a few minutes of walk deeper into the woods, Clarke caught up with her, walking right beside her.

“Uhh, any idea where we are going?” she asked, and Lexa just smiled slightly.

“I’ve had some time to explore the woods a bit before and I found this little lake. We could sit by it for a moment, and talk, maybe,” she explained, and soon enough, they could see the glistening surface of water appearing between the woods.

“Yeah. Sure,” Clarke agreed, and they walked to the lake in silence. As soon as they finally stepped onto the small beach surrounding it, Clarke sat down into the grass putting the bottle down. Lexa crouched down next to her. The sun has already settled behind the horizon and only the moon was illuminating the water and their surroundings.  
Lexa sat there quietly, staring into nowhere, her back impossibly straight, hugging her knees. Her thoughts wandered back to Costia, as they always did when silence was surrounding her. Tears started running into her eyes and she blinked rapidly.

“You seem upset, too,” Clarke pointed up, and Lexa snapped back into reality, looking at Clarke. The girl was frowning, concern written all over her beautiful face. Lexa noticed how pretty she was the first moment she laid her eyes on her.

“Yes. But it’s okay. I’m getting over it.”

“I heard about your girlfriend. I am sorry,” she reached out her hand to place it on Lexa’s shoulder, but the girl flinched away, so she retreated, “Sorry.”

“It’s none of your business,” she snarled, but her features softened. She hated being talked to like this, but there was something about Clarke that made it impossible to be rude to her, “I do not need to be pitied.”

“I don’t want to pity you,” Clarke defended herself, “I just want to sympathize with you. You don’t seem like a person who needs to be pitied, but you seem like someone who needs to be told that they’re not alone.”

Lexa stared into her eyes with her lips parted, and something moved inside her as the blonde smiled at her supportively. She looked down at her shoes and moved a bit closer to her. She has never really spoken about Costia to anyone but Anya since it happened, and even with her she wasn’t completely open. But when she looked into Clarke’s blue eyes, everything seemed easier, and she hated herself for it. She shouldn’t feel so comfortable around a stranger.

“Her name was Costia. We were together for a year. A month ago, I found out she cheated on me with our common friend, Luna. I caught them,” she spoke quietly the hurt obvious in her voice, “I thought I would never get over the pain, but I did. For recognizing it for what it was. Betrayal.”

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, “It was betrayal. And you should fuck her and,” she chuckled bitterly, and Lexa tilted her head, “… That’s rich coming from me. My boyfriend Finn was dating some other girl at the beginning of our relationship. And it’s been rocky since then, but I can’t seem to break up with him.”

“Why?” Lexa asked, genuinely concerned, and Clarke’s eyes were so sad when she looked into them.

“I don’t want to hurt him. He’s been through a lot and I pity him.”

“You shouldn’t be with someone only because you pity them. Makes you both miserable and unhappy,” Lexa said, taking a sip from the bottle, “I loved Costia deeply, but I still broke up with her after that. We couldn’t be in a relationship that didn’t work for either of us only because we were afraid to let go of something familiar.”

She didn’t know why she had the need to make the blonde girl feel better and defend her, but her heart just told her so. She waited for Clarke’s reaction, a bit afraid she embarrassed herself with being so passionate about it.

“I,” Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, speechless.

“You seem like a good person, Clarke. Don’t let him waste your time like I did with Costia,” she said.

Clarke got lost in her eyes for a moment, and then pursed her lips. Nodding.

“You’re right,” she stood up from the ground, watched by a confused Lexa, “You’re so damn right. I’m done with him wasting my time. Fuck Finn. Fuck Finn and his sorry ass,” she started taking off her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it away and Lexa frowned, “Let’s enjoy now,” she kicked off her shorts and standing only in her blue underwear in front of Lexa, she offered her a hand. Lexa was dumbfound. She looked gorgeous, even in the dark she could make out her chest and her thin waist, “Come on. You just gave me a big speech about enjoying now and I’m slightly drunk, let’s enjoy now and go for a swim!”

“Clarke,” Lexa piped up, “You’ll get cold. You’ll get sick.”

“I’m a pre-med student, Lexa,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “I know what could possibly happen. But I really wanna go for a swim.”

Lexa bit her bottom lip, hesitating, so Clarke sighed and taking off her shoes, she ran into the cold water, and when she was to the waist in water, she grinned at cautious Lexa and disappeared below the surface. 

“Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed, waiting for the girl to reappear, but nothing happened, “Clarke!” she called again, bit urgently and a bit panicked when the girl still didn’t appear. Her face hardening, she took off her plaid and all but sprinted towards the water, jumping in. Once she was able to find Clarke under the water, she pulled her up only to see her grinning face. She was laughing. She was fucking laughing at Lexa.

“Clarke,” Lexa threatened, “Tell me you didn’t do this just to make me jump into the water.”

Clarke laughed again.

“Clarke!” Lexa snapped at her, but when she saw Clarke laughing so honestly, she had to smile at her, “You tricked me, Clarke.”

“Yes, yes I did,” Clarke admitted proudly. Her blonde hair was sticking to her forehead in soft curls and she was still smiling. Lexa’s heart jumped a bit. To fight the sudden affection rushing through her veins she definitely shouldn’t feel after knowing the girl for mere hours, she splashed some water at the blonde. Clarke shut her eyes closed and shrieked.

“Lexa!” she yelled, scowling at her and then returning the favour. Lexa laughed and splashed back, and then, smirking Clarke jumped at her, drowning her under water for a moment. But Lexa snatched at her hands and took her down with her, so when they both reappeared, they started laughing like idiots. Clarke stopped laughing after a while, and with a smile on her face, she reached out her hand and brushed some hair from Lexa’s forehead. The brunette’s heart skipped a beat when her fingers touched her skin, and she felt her cheeks heated up when Clarke licked her lips and cleared her throat, “You, uhh, had some hair there.”

“Finn is a dick,” Lexa blurted out, and Clarke raised her eyebrows, “For treating you badly I mean. You are amazing, Clarke,” she said, almost feeling like slapping herself for confessing this to the girl, but before anxiety could overtake her and she could become embarrassed, a soft smile spread on Clarke’s face and her hand touched Lexa’s, connecting their fingers.

“Well, Costia is a bitch,” Clarke said confidently, but her voice was low and somehow shaky, “You are wonderful.”

With that, Clarke leaned in and her face was just inches away from Lexa’s. The world seemed to stop as the girl stared into each other’s eyes, Lexa’s heart racing in her chest. She could feel Clarke’s breath on her face. She smelled like vodka, and it intoxicated Lexa. She could feel Clarke’s other hand sneaking around her waist, and then she leaned her forehead against Lexa’s, her eyes wide.

“We can’t,” Lexa whispered, but burned for Clarke’s touch, she needed to feel her, to kiss her, to taste her. Clarke nodded, breathing hard. She was even closer and Lexa could make out the different shades of blue in her eyes. Her blood was rushing through her veins and she finally laid her hand around Clarke’s neck, their lips almost touching. She was shaking, and she wasn’t sure if it were because of the cold water or because of how Clarke made her feel. Like she was burning, only for her.

“ No, we can’t,” Clarke affirmed, “But we want to,” and with that, she paid one last look to Lexa as if to make sure she wasn’t against what was about to happen, and then, pulling Lexa closer, she finally connected their lips. Lexa closed her eyes immediately, suddenly forgetting about Costia and Finn and their friends making out somewhere close, and she curled her hands around Clarke. Clarke’s kisses were sweet, light and innocent, but when they pulled away and she once again looked at Lexa to make sure she was okay, finding her flushed and breathless, she just smirked and let their lips touch again, and then, she nipped at her bottom lip, moving her hands down to Lexa’s waist.

Lexa opened her mouth into the kiss and right away, Clarke’s tongue entered her, licking at her mouth and finding her tongue and together they danced, just as Lexa’s heart started pounding so fast she was afraid it was about to fall out of her chest and run into the woods. She moaned into the kiss, frowning with need, and then Clarke did something amazing. She wrapped one leg around Lexa’s but, pressing them so close they both had to breathe out, and then, her other leg doing the same, she curled herself around Lexa, holding onto her with her hands around her neck, their cores pressed together.

Lexa pulled away from her lips only to suck at her jawline, and Clarke breathed out soundly, shifting onto Lexa’s hips. She suddenly started moving against her rhythmically, pressing against her literally everywhere, and even though Lexa was still dressed in her top and shorts, she could feel Clarke, her chest pressing against hers, her core brushing against hers, setting her on fire. She moaned again and Clarke moved her head to suck at Lexa’s neck still moving, more urgently, more frantically. Lexa supported her by holding her under her butt, and one of her hands wandered up to undo Clarke’s bikini bra. She opened her eyes, stopping to let Clarke reject her if she wanted to, to show her discomfort. But she didn’t.

“May I?” she asked almost fearfully, and Clarke opened her eyes as well, nodding frantically. Lexa pulled at one of the strings that held the bikinis in place and it fell from her back. Cautiously, she moved her hands under Clarke’s breasts, and then, she slowly traced her fingers up, over her beautiful, full breasts up to her nipples. Clarke shut her eyes, groaning and grasping handful of Lexa’s hair. Lexa lifted Clarke up a bit until her legs were wrapped around her middle, and she bent her head and started kissing Clarke’s collarbones. She moved her kisses down, until she reached Clarke’s nipples again, and she sucked at them gently, and Clarke shivered under her. She pulled Lexa’s mouth away for her, and the brunette was afraid she did something wrong, that she went too far and she was about to apologize when Clarke kissed her hungrily, running her hands up and down her back.

“Shall we move this somewhere else?” Clarke proposed, her voice husky, and without any further words, Lexa nodded and grasping Clarke more tightly, she carried her towards the shore. The girl’s weight became more apparent as they moved out of the water, but with Lexa’s constant training at the gym, she could handle it easily. So once her feet touched the dry grass, she laid Clarke down softly, and was about to straddle her hips, when the blonde sat up, latched herself at Lexa and all but pulled her down, so suddenly she was on top of the brunette, her legs securing Lexa’s hips in place.

Lexa’s chest was raising rapidly as she watched the goddess above her. Clarke was topless, getting rid of her bra completely while they were exiting the water, throwing it on a pile with her shirt and shorts, her skin was shining with water drops and her eyes were hooded, her pupils blown wide. She could see her blush even in the darkness of the night, and she was the most beautiful person Lexa has ever seen, and she had to lift herself up and press their lips together, pulling her down with her.

Once they were kissing again, Lexa biting at Clarke’s bottom lip, the blonde brushed her hair behind her ear and her hands sneaked under Lexa’s top. When her cold fingers touched her back for the first time, Lexa moaned again and bit onto Clarke’s lip way too much, but before she could say anything, Clarke was unclasping her bra and lifting herself a bit so she could take it off. Her hands found Lexa’s breasts and she started massaging them, Lexa arching under her. She felt too hot in her clothes so she took of her top as quickly as she could and connecting their lips again, their chests touched for the first time. Lexa’s hands moved to Clarke’s firm butt, and the brunette was straddling her, rocking against her, earning many whines from the brunette. 

Clarke let go of Lexa’s lips and traced her kisses down her jawline, to her neck, to her collarbone, sucking onto her boobs, and she moved herself between Lexa’s legs. The brunette voluntarily spread them for her and when Clarke pressed her knee against Lexa’s hot core, the brunette’s hair rolled into her skull. 

“Clarke,” she breathed out when the girl started moving against her again, pressing into her rhythmically. She sucked onto her nipples and Lexa kissed the top of her head, curling her fingers in her messy, wet hair. She could feel Clarke smirk against her, and then, the blonde’s hands moved onto the waistband of Lexa’s shorts and quickly, she pulled them off, leaving Lexa in nothing but her black panties.

“Yes, Lexa?” Clarke kissed her abdomen and Lexa’s insides clutched, and she had to open her eye to watch Clarke between her legs, smirking at her, “What do you want?” she asked, and Lexa shivered.

“Fuck, Clarke,” she groaned, “Touch me.”

Clarke clearly wasn’t satisfied with Lexa’s answer, because all she did was kiss Lexa’s mound over the fabric of her underwear, but she didn’t do anything to finally get her rid of them. Lexa was on fire and the piece of clothes was suffocating her, and she needed them gone to feel Clarke.

“Touch you how?” she questioned, patiently waiting, kneeling between her legs. Lexa groaned again, out of frustration this time, and she almost growled at her.

“ Fuck me, Clarke,” she breathed out, her voice low, and she could see the change in Clarke’s face; how her smirk fell and her eyes blackened even more, and leaning up to kiss Lexa once more, devouring her, she moved her head back down her stomach. This time, she hooked her thumbs beneath her panties, and started pulling them down, over her bony hips and down her long legs until she finally took them off over her ankles, throwing them behind her. She bent Lexa’s knees, exposing all of the brunette to her, and with a smile she bent down and kissed Lexa’s inner knee. Then inner thigh. She sucked. Lexa moaned. She bit her and kissed again as if to soothe it, and then she kissed her thigh again. Lexa was all but shaking, holding onto Clarke’s hair, but still watching her through her half-lidded eyes. She found ot hard to breathe, to concentrate on anything but Clarke’s hot breath against her core.

Clarke smirked again, and this time, she kissed Lexa’s entrance. Lexa all but shut her eyes closed and tried to supress a moan, laying her head back down against the ground. She let her legs fall even more open, giving Clarke even more space, and the grass was prickling her into her back but she didn’t care, because Clarke licked at her, spreading her lips and Lexa arched into her, begging her to move closer. Clarke obliged, kissing her clit, and this time, Lexa moaned out, rolling her head back.

Pulling at Clarke’s hair a bit, Lexa got lost in the feeling of Clarke sucking at her clit, making her moan, groan and beg for more. She lost herself in Clarke, her lips, her touches everywhere, rolling under her like a snake. She was breathing rapidly and when Clarke’s finger circled her entrance, she all but buckled towards her shamelessly, urging her to enter her.

“Please,” she breathed out, “Please, Clarke,” she moaned, and Clarke kissed her clit once more while first finger entered her. Lexa whined out, moving her fingers in Clarke’s hair at the feeling of Clarke spreading her open. When Clarke’s finger began to move inside her, she screamed out. Clarke added one more finger, her lips still connected to her clit, moaning into her. Lexa sighed out, not daring to look at Clarke because she was sure the view itself would make her come immediately. She rocked against Clarke, meeting her in every thrust, and when Clarke curled her fingers upwards inside her, her world started spinning and stars exploded behind her eyelids. She parted her lips, thrusting back against her almost eagerly, almost too fast, losing control over her actions and then, moaning, she finally lost it, throwing herself over the edge as Clarke sucked at her clit one more time.  
She screamed out Clarke’s name, pulling at her hair so hard she was afraid she was going to rip them out and everything inside her suddenly felt too tight while impossible warm spread through her entire body from her core. She could see white, nothing but white and she was flying, falling, running, everything at once as Clarke rode it out with her, still pumping her fingers into her. Lexa was coming for a long time with Clarke’s name on her lips, muttering, moaning and whispering nonsense, licking at her lips. Clarke lifted herself up and with her fingers still inside, she kissed Lexa deeply, swallowing her moans. Once the sensation became too much and Lexa started coming back to herself, Clarke pulled out, still kissing her. Lexa’s head was spinning and her skin was burning, oversensitive as Clarke caressed her arms, and she brushed her hands up and down Clarke’s back.  
One she finally calmed her breathing and managed to open her eyes, her thighs still shaking, she kissed Clarke again before rolling them over, moving on top of Clarke. She put her legs around Clarke’s hips, her wet core dripping on Clarke’s abdomen, and the blonde groaned.

“Lexa,” she muttered, and Lexa raised Clarke’s fingers up to her mouth, sucking them in, cleaning them of her own juices. She tasted herself and Clarke widened her eyes, parting her lips and when Lexa bent down to kiss her, Clarke all but attacked her, her tongue entering her mouth right away. But Lexa didn’t let her control the situation again, and kissing her way down, she moved down to Clarke’s opening. She breathed into the blue panties, noticing how soaked through they were, and she was sure Clarke was just as wet as she was. She kissed her centre over the fabric, and licked it a bit and Clarke moaned, taking a hold of Lexa’s wavy hair.

Lexa bit into the waistband of her laced panties and with her feet, she managed to drag them down over Clarke’s lips. Clarke watched with open eyes and heaving chest, supporting herself on her elbows, and Lexa smiled to herself at her hypnotized, surprised and turned on stare. She was completely captivated, in trance because of Lexa and she was loving it. She helped herself take them off with her hands and throwing them over her shoulder, without any further teasing, she kissed Clarke’s entrance.  
“Lexaa,” the blonde moaned out and Lexa smiled, completely taken away by her moans. She felt herself heating up once again after hearing those noises coming out of Clarke. She kissed her again, loving the taste of her.

“You’re beautiful, Clarke,” she told her, kissing her again, “And I can’t wait to see you fall apart.”

Clarke groaned out as Lexa’s tongue entered her, pumping into her, licking at her walls. Clarke was so worked up and Lexa could feel it by the pulling at her hair, the fast breathing and the clutching of her walls around her tongue she could feel every time she fucked into her. She was taken away by her, lost in her, and her nose bumped against her clit. She kissed it once, sucked at it, earning a loud moan from Clarke, and she got carried away, disappearing in Clarke as she entered her again while massaging her clit with her thumb.

She loved the taste of her and Clarke’s thighs were shaking, moaning every time her tongue touched her g-spot and with one last flick at her clit and one last thrust of her tongue and one last rocking of Clarke’s hips against her, her walls clutched around her tongue and Clarke all but groaned out, tensing. Lexa opened her eyes, still fucking Clarke, but then the urge to see her come became bigger and she licked for the last time, raising her head while still rubbing her clit with her thumb to let her enjoy her moment of bliss.  
Clarke coming was the most beautiful sight she ever witnessed. She was relaxed, mouth wide open, head rolled back and back arched, glistening with sweat, silent screams escaping her lips. She lost herself in it, enjoying the moment as much as she could, flying above their heads for quite some time, and once her back hit the ground again and her knees fell open, Lexa let go of her clit and kissed her one more time, laying on top of her. Clarke breathed into her mouth, wrapping her arms around her back and holding onto her, kissing her back with need. Once she managed to catch her breath again, her kisses slowed down and she let her head fall back, relaxing completely, letting go of everything as Lexa curled atop of her, resting her head on her chest. Both girls tried to calm down completely, their breathing slowing down as Clarke ran her hands up and down Lexa’s back, over her tattoos.

Lexa felt her eyelids falling heavily, so she kissed Clarke once more and sat up, taking her up with her. Clarke’s hair was a mess and her lips were swollen and she looked well fucked, and gosh if it didn’t make Lexa want round two, to ravish her again, to make her scream again and to feel her again. But she was tired, so damn tired and she was getting cold.

Both girls dressed themselves again, their eyes meeting every now and then, innocent giggles escaping them each time one touched the other in the action, and then they silently walked back to their camp.

It was silent, the fire almost dying down and you could hear Raven’s snoring from inside Anya’s tent. Clarke, much to Lexa’s surprise reached out for her hand and took it in hers. Lexa looked at her questioningly, and Clarke smiled softly, brushing some hair behind her ear.

“Wanna sleep in my tent tonight. I think some body heat would help us warm up,” she proposed almost nervously and Lexa lifted her chin to kiss her.

“Of course.”

Hand in hand, they crawled into Clarke’s tent on the opposite side of the rest of the tents, and Clarke tugged herself in her sleeping bag, taking Lexa with her. Once she zipped them both inside, she put her arms around Lexa’s middle and pulled her close, so Lexa rested her head on her chest once again, kissing her collarbone lazily and throwing one leg over Clarke, curling into her side. Both girls started falling asleep with smiles on their lips when Clarke broke the silence.

“I think I should break up with Finn,” she spoke, brushing her fingers through Lexa’s hair calmingly, “And I think you should go on a date with me once we go back.”

Lexa smiled, genuinely for the first time in weeks, and raised her head, resting her chin against Clarke’s chest. She watched Clarke, her beautiful face, her beautiful hair creating a golden halo on the pillow under her head. She made her heart race and her stomach clench for so many reasons at once.

“I think so too,” she agreed, kissing her softly, and Clarke kissed her back. Once they pulled away and Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s chest again, she started drifting away, but before she did, she could hear Clarke speak again. Her voice was low and calming, and she loved how it sounded so close to her ear.

“You know why, Lexa?” she asked, her fingers dancing against Lexa’s sides. Lexa smiled slightly.

“Why, Clarke?” she hummed tiredly, half asleep, and right before she fell asleep, she could hear Clarke say it.

“Because you make me feel alive.”

For the first time in weeks, Lexa fell asleep with smile on her lips, satisfied, happy and calm. When she woke up, she felt well rested for the first time in months. And she had no one but Clarke to blame for it. And she loved it.

When they walked out of the tent, hand in hand, their shorts on backwards and their shirts crumpled, they were met by smirking Raven, Octavia and Anya and grinning Lincoln. Both girls went red immediately, and Lexa felt like crawling back inside, but Clarke’s hold on her hand was firm. She just smiled at her.

“You owe me twenty bucks,” Raven told Anya, “I told you they were going to get it on tonight.”

The dirty blonde rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips as she looked at Lexa with care and love. Lexa smiled back.

“Happy one month break up anniversary, sister,” she said, and Lexa could feel Clarke tense up next to her. So she turned to her, and kissing her slowly, she smiled at her.

“It couldn’t be better. And you know why, Clarke?” she asked, and Clarke grinned, kissing her back.

“Why, Lexa?” she grinned. Lexa smirked, holding onto her hand tightly.

“Because you make me feel careless.”

“ This is not the end of us. We’ll see each other again, right?”

Clarke jumped into her hands, and for the rest of the day, Lexa felt like the happiest person ever. As long as Clarke was by her side. Because she made her happy every time she looked at her. Every time. Each time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> First of all, thank you for reading.
> 
> Second of all. Please don't leave.
> 
> Be strong if you're watching tonight's episode, and remember, this is not the end. No finale can kill our fandom. You guys are amazing and this is the first fandom I feel like I really belong to, and I don't wanna lose you. You are amazing and I've met many amazing people here, and no canon death of Lexa can take us down.
> 
> Please don't let them win. Don't let this fandom die. Keep writing, keep reading, gifing and drawing and fangirling and freaking out, keep being the loyal clexakru you are. Keep Lexa alive in our dreams. Don't let them get you down. Lexa is ours now, and we need to keep her safe.
> 
> Be strong and be safe. This is not the end


End file.
